Oh, The happy days of youth
by Cloudie1000 and Tokan
Summary: The G-boys are outta work, and have nothing to do, so they kinda go crazy... Written by Cloudie1000 and Tokan (Our first fanfic, so don't judge it too harshly!)


Disclaimer: Tokan and Cloudie1000 admit they do not own Gundam Wing or anything affiliated, although if they were real people cloudie1000 insists she would own Duo. Also, they are aware of the fact that they have terribly exaggerated the character's personalities, but they have done it for entertainment purposes only and do not want to be flamed for it. Oh, and as for the title, that was a joke that kind of stuck.  
  
Note from Cloudie1000: Duo is the BEST and I totally wuv him, and all the jokes ARE PURELY entertainment. I WUV YOU DUO!  
  
Note from Tokan: And Quatre isn't REALLY obsessed with pleasing people, but it's funny.... I guess... you know, there really should be more Quatre fans than there are, I mean having compassion does not make you weak, at least he acknowledges... Oh wait, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, The Happy Days of Youth  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was just rising, and new opportunities rose with it. Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei, however, were still watching overnight infomercials and wallowing in their own filth. Duo, having run out of candy was now eating the wrappers. Heero was staring blankly at the TV, pointing his gun at the host's head. Trowa and Wufei were glaring evilly at the screen, as a woman was preaching the magical effects of "Super Sticky Industrial Strength Hair Gel."  
  
"We shall not be swayed by your sweet words, woman." Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
Just then Quatre walked in, balancing two silver platters of popcorn and other such goodies.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy. Would you like some drinks with that? I can get you some drinks you know! Do you want some ice? We have lots of ices! Just wait one moment. Do you want cubed or crushed? Or maybe dry? Just let me pick up this mess. It will just be a second.. Don't let me interrupt your viewing."  
  
Heero gave Quatre a glare and pointed his gun at him.  
  
"Q-U-I-E-T Y-O-U- B-A-K-A! We.. Are..trying.. to..watch" Trowa said, spelling out the first sentence and articulating all the words after, his eyes still glued to the TV.  
  
Quatre's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I was just *sniff* trying to *stiff* please you *sniff*" At that point Quatre ran to the kitchen to make each pilot his own exceedingly large apology pie.  
  
Duo, choking on a candy wrapper yelled after him: "I'll have a lemonade with dry ice and a parasol! And PLEASE buy no more of these flat, bendy candies. They choke me!"  
  
*****INTERMISSION*****  
  
HA HA HA HA HA!!!! THERE IS AN INTERMISSION.. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! KEEP READING!  
  
(P.S. From Cloudie: Duo Rocks)  
  
(P.S. From Tokan: Don't listen to what Cloudie says about Duo. Quatre could mop the floor with him any day!)  
  
Ding Ding! Intermission over  
  
*****INTERMISSION*****  
  
It was mid-day and all the "apology pies" had long ago been chucked at Quatre's face. He had learned a valuable lesson that day: NEVER, under any circumstances, apologize in front of the TV!  
  
Duo was on his knees frantically searching the floor for scraps of pie, whimpering slightly at the memory of Heero grabbing his precious pie and throwing at Quatre.  
  
Suddenly, the most fearful thing happened, something that was on the back of every pilots mind. Dum dum dum dummmmmm..... Relena came to visit! AHHHHHH!!! (Anyways.) Relena was greeted with silent glares from the TV room from all the pilots except Quatre who was already slaving away making apology for apology pie cookies. (Whew! That was confusing!)  
  
"What HAPPENED! HEERO!!! Did a tornado come through here or did you guys stay up all night eating JUNK FOOD????!!!!!!" Relena nagged  
  
"Uhhhh... Hmmm. yeah it was the first one. yeah. the tornado. you can go, there is no serious damages.." said Duo concentrating with all his might.  
  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, YOU BAKAS! The commercials could end any minute!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"T-H-I-S S-H-O-U-L-D B-E T-H-E L-A-S-T O-N-E" Trowa spelled.  
  
"Have you stayed up all night watching infomercials? Are now wallowing in your own filth? Do you spend your time trying to please people? (a faint yes was heard from the kitchen) Are you always cramming stuff in your mouth? Even if it isn't edible? (Duo tried to say yes, but Relena's dress seemed to have run into his mouth.) Do you have strange speaking habits?  
  
"Y-E-S" spelled Trowa.  
  
Are you homicidal or suicidal? If so you could have a problem. So if you think you have any of the following problems **list of "problems" shows on the screen**, I urge you to call 1-800-psycho-guys TODAY! We will cure your horrendous problems" the t.v. "said"  
  
At that point Heero shot the screen. Just then Quatre walked in with his first batch of cookies, and was handing them out lovingly to all the pilots.  
  
"Ohhh!!!! That's perfect! Let's call right now! You guys need REAL help! Where's your phone?" Relena chirped  
  
Heero pointed his trusty gun at Relena  
  
"Omae o korosu"  
  
"Here it is," Quatre squeaked. "Would you like me to dial the number for you, Miss. Relena?"  
  
Not one second after, all the cookies were tossed at Quatre, except for five, which Duo safely crammed in his mouth.  
  
****In the Big Pink Limo****  
  
Wufei was in the back seat red in the face.  
  
"I still don't see why I let this baka onna drag me to some hillbilly joe! I am perfectly capable of handling my own horrendous problem!"  
  
"What problem is that, Wu-man? Huh, huh? Afraid of women are we? I think so! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Duo laughed,  
  
"At least I am not sucking on the car seat Maxwell!" Wufei retorted  
  
"I was not." Duo whimpered, turning to Relena. "Relena, Duo HUNGRY!"  
  
Quatre started digging in his bag.  
  
"Ok Duo, do you what Oreo, Oatmeal, Chocolate Chip or Gingerbread?" He said  
  
"All of the above"  
  
"You're-welcome!" Quatre said, perking up.  
  
  
  
****In the waiting room****  
  
"Le, le, le, lo, la, la, la, LA!" Duo sang, hitting a tremendously high note.  
  
"Ak! For god's sake Duo! HAVE ANOTHER COOKIE, AND SHUT UP!" Heero shouted, shoving the cookie box into Duo's face.  
  
"YAY! Fank-u!"  
  
Relena went up to the receptionist.  
  
"We are here for the 2:30 to 5:00 appointment"  
  
The receptionist took a glance at the crazy Chinese boy in a Kung fu outfit, trying to shove a bridal magazine down the throat of a braided individual of indistinguishable gender.  
  
"Better make that 2:30 to 6:00", said the receptionist  
  
"I told you it would fit!" said the braided individual  
  
"Or maybe 2:30 to 6:30. The doctor will be with you in a moment"  
  
So... did you like it so far? Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter 2 is on the way! 


End file.
